Skinny Love (traduction)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher quelque chose. Je serai peut-être être en colère contre le pollen qui déclenche tes allergies, contre le froid qui te cloue au lit pendant des jours entiers, mais jamais je ne pourrais te le reprocher. Je ne rejetterai rien venant de toi : j'accepte tout. (Stucky pre-serum)


**Auteure** : kissedxbyxfire

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Bêta lectrice** : Elie Bluebell

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est à moi à part la traduction. La fic en anglais est postée sur AO3

 ** **genres**** : hurt/comfort, friendship, romance

 **Note de la traductrice** : Une nouvelle fic Stucky pre-serum parce que Dieu sait s'il y en a peu et ce que je les aime ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ! Je tiens également à remercier l'auteure pour m'avoir aimablement donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fic. Un grand merci à Elie Bluebell pour m'avoir aidé avec les passages qui me faisaient m'arracher les cheveux… et qui lui ont aussi fait s'arracher les siens ! XD

* * *

Bucky ne traitait pas Steve comme s'il était en sucre.

Il n'était pas trop rude mais il ne lui tournait pas non plus nerveusement autour comme s'il allait se briser parce que son corps était trop fragile, même pour résister à une brise légère. Avec Bucky, il se sentait normal. Steve dirait qu'il y avait ces moments où il s'attirait des regards inquiets, où il faisait de la peine, emmitouflé et trempé par la pluie en rentrant chez lui. Steve répétait à Bucky qu'il n'était pas un enfant et qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même mais c'était rarement un sujet de dispute. En temps normal, Bucky ne le dorlotait pas, à moins qu'il voit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était généralement à ce moment-là que Steve se rendait compte que quelquefois, Bucky pouvait détecter un rhume à venir ou une crise d'asthme avant lui.

Et pour toutes les fois où il s'était battu contre son corps récalcitrant, pour toutes les fois où il avait affirmé ne pas avoir besoin d'aide, pour toutes les fois où il s'était targué de pouvoir lutter (et non survivre) avec diverses maladies, il finissait par se détendre contre Bucky qui avait traversé ces épreuves avec lui.

La plupart des gens le regardaient avec de la pitié, de la tristesse, de la nervosité et parfois même avec du dégoût. Mais il n'avait jamais eu ce regard de la part de Bucky, alors il le laissait prendre soin de lui. Parce que Bucky n'était pas désolé pour lui.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Peut-être que la seule fois où Bucky l'avait regardé en pensant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avait été lors leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait interrompu une bagarre entre Steve et d'autres enfants. Ils allaient à l'école et ils avaient tenté de prendre le sac de livre de Steve.

Bucky avait observé Steve se faire jeter au sol, atterrir durement sur le dos et revenir à la charge. Il n'était pas assez près pour entendre quoi que ce soit mais ensuite, Steve avait été frappé au ventre et il était retourné mordre la poussière. Bucky avait été encore plus en colère lorsque Steve s'était lentement relevé, les bras enroulés autour de son estomac. "Ce putain de gamin ne va pas le lâcher"avait-il pensé en s'approchant du groupe. Il s'était placé entre Steve et les autres enfants, et lorsque le plus âgé s'était approché de lui, il lui avait hurlé de le laisser tranquille et de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de sa taille. L'enfant avait armé son bras pour donner un coup de poing mais Bucky avait été plus rapide et il l'avait frappé dans l'œil. Après cela, les gamins avaient décidé qu'il était temps de battre en retraite, en hurlant des obscénités derrière eux. Il s'était retourné en entendant quelqu'un dire :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pour toi, punk ! Ces gars allaient te mettre au tapis.

Tandis qu'il dévisageait Bucky, les yeux de Steve s'étaient plissé.

\- J'allais en faire qu'une bouchée !

Bucky avait songé que l'enfant était fou.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, gamin.

Il avait regardé les mains de Steve qui couvraient son estomac.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?

Steve avait retiré ses mains et tenté de se redresser.

\- Oui, rien d'insurmontable. Et ne m'appelle pas "gamin", tu es un enfant toi aussi.

Bucky avait lâché un rire et secoué la tête.

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air en meilleure forme que moi, je n'avais encore jamais donné un coup de poing dans le visage de quelqu'un, je crois que je me suis cassé la main.

Steve s'était rapproché, avait observé sa main et lâché :

\- Nan, ce n'est pas cassé mais ça va sans doute faire une belle ecchymose, ça me fait toujours ça…

Bucky l'avait dévisagé, cet avorton avait déjà frappé quelqu'un au plein visage et était toujours vivant ? Il le lui avait demandé.

Steve avait eu l'air offensé.

\- Oui, une ou deux fois.

\- Hey, écoute, je ne veux pas passer pour un connard. Tu as des couilles.

Et Steve avait souri. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, il avait une tache de crasse sur la joue mais c'était son sourire qui lui avait fait remarquer ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus comme le ciel - Bucky s'était forcé à arrêter de le fixer, ne voulant pas passer pour un type louche.

Steve l'avait regardé avec un sourire en coin :

\- Tu sais, ma mère est infirmière, si tu veux qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à ta main, avait-il dit en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

À partir de cet instant, Bucky avait appris comment stopper des saignements de nez, différencier une entorse d'une fracture, et d'autres tuyaux utiles pour les remettre tous les deux sur pieds.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Chaque fois que Steve et Bucky arrivaient en boitant chez Mrs Rogers - quand ils se retrouvaient avec de longues éraflures sanguinolentes sur leurs bras et leurs jambes après avoir osé faire du vélo avec une bicyclette bon marché sur une colline escarpée, quand Bucky retrouvait Steve après qu'il se soit battu, etc - ils se faisaient remonter les bretelles : A quel point ils avaient été imprudents, que leurs cascades étaient dangereuses, et à quel point ils lui causaient du soucis à chaque fois qu'ils mettaient un pied dehors.

La plupart du temps ils se faisaient juste gronder, mais le pire était la culpabilité du fait d'être la cause d'inquiétudes et de déceptions. Ce n'était pas si mal, cependant, quand cela venait de Mrs Rogers. Parce qu'au final, même s'ils culpabilisaient, elle les réconfortait toujours. Elle finissait sa remontrance par un profond soupir en allant chercher sa trousse de secours pour soigner leurs blessures tout en disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient là.

Bucky l'observait embrasser le sommet du crâne de Steve lorsqu'elle le soignait et il se retrouvait embarrassé à tous les coups. Il savait qu'elle le retrouverait plus tard, lorsque Steve ne serait pas dans les parages, et qu'elle l'attirerait contre elle pour l'étreindre, et qu'ensuite elle le regarderait avec des yeux doux et un petit sourire en disant : "Merci d'avoir prit soin de notre garçon".

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ainsi **,** il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois où Bucky s'était demandé si Steve pouvait faire quelque chose par lui-même. Au cours de leur amitié, il avait appris à ne jamais douter de Steven Grant Rogers. Steve demandait rarement de l'aide. S'il avait besoin de quelque chose qui se trouvait en haut d'une étagère, il grimpait sur le plan de travail, cependant, il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était sûr que sa mère ne le verrait pas faire. Il cognait les bocaux contre le bord du plan de travail pour les desserrer et utilisait un chiffon pour agripper le couvercle et ouvrir ces fichus pots. S'il était essoufflé en montant quelques volées d'escaliers, il utilisait le mur comme appui plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un lui offrir son bras. S'il devait soulever une lourde boîte, il la déchargeait en faisant deux voyages au lieu d'un.

Mais il y avait des moments où le corps de Steve l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Steve était assis sur le canapé, enveloppé dans une fine couverture, toussant comme un perdu. Son nez était rouge à cause des frottements dus aux démangeaisons. Remplissant un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, Bucky pouvait entendre la respiration sibilante de Steve **(1)**. Il savait que ce n'était pas les prémisses d'une crise d'asthme mais la gorge sèche de Steve ne devait pas l'aider.

Bucky revint dans le salon, tendant le verre à Steve tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Celui-ci prit le verre et chercha de l'air après l'avoir vidé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers Bucky :

\- Je te jure que je peux y aller, je vais bien. Le film commence bientôt. Il y a juste un fichu vent.

Ils avaient prévu d'aller au cinéma car ils avaient quelques économies mais des rafales avaient soufflé toute la journée, faisant voler la poussière partout. Bucky avait su que ça allait allait gâcher leur projet mais ça lui était égal s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller voir un film aujourd'hui ; ils pourraient y aller un autre jour.

\- On pourra aller le voir plus tard Steve, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et pour aller au cinéma tu dois faire le trajet à pied, p'tit génie, et je ne vais pas te laisser sortir avec la toux que tu as.

Steve semblait agacé mais Bucky ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

\- Je peux le faire, Buck. Il n'y a quasiment plus de vent maintenant. Et la toux n'est pas...

\- Merde, Steve, respire par le nez.

Bucky se déplaça pour déposer le verre d'eau par terre. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'énerver pour une séance de cinéma manquée.

\- S'il te plaît.

Avec sa main droite, il tourna le visage de Steve vers lui, déposant sa paume contre sa mâchoire, son pouce caressant sa joue tandis qu'il parlait.

\- Calme-toi. C'est juste un film, juste une journée, béb…

\- Non, haleta Steve en l'interrompant.

\- Tu aimes ça.

Bucky sourit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais parfois, Steve cédait.

Cela fit rosir Steve, mais son visage commença à rougir pour de bon pour une tout autre raison : il luttait à nouveau contre lui-même

\- Je voulais rien qu'une journée, Bucky. Juste une journée avec toi pour oublier le fait qu'on soit fauchés, pour que tu te détendes parce que je sais que tu travailles dur, que tu as le dos noué **,** pour que je m'évade dans un film, que je ne pense plus à mes problèmes de santé, on aurait pu voir une comédie et rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Et il faut que je ruine tout ça. Je déteste être coincé ici.

Steve parlait vite mais Bucky parvint à le stopper lorsqu'il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son ami et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête. Tais-toi et contente-toi de respirer.

Steve obtempéra. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour recommencer à parler mais s'arrêta quand Bucky dit :

\- Si tu continues à t'agiter, je t'attache.

Après quelques minutes où il laissa Steve respirer et se calmer, Bucky relâcha son visage. Steve était calme mais les commissures de ses lèvres pointaient vers le bas. Et lorsqu'il était dans cet état, s'occuper de lui n'était pas une sinécure, Steve avait le plus plus joli des visages tristes, auquel il était difficile de résister. Bucky sourit et passa son bras sur le dossier du canapé et Steve se lova contre son flanc. Son souffle était plus mesuré depuis que Bucky l'avait forcé à se calmer, sa respiration n'était, pour l'instant, pas trop sibilante **.** Sa tête reposait contre l'épaule de Bucky et il avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille. Et ce n'était pas souvent que Steve laissait Bucky le câliner comme ça, donc il profita de l'occasion.

\- Alors, est-ce que ça te va si je t'appelle "bébé" ? Hmm, mon chéri ?

D'accord, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

\- Je suppose, mais seulement pour aujourd'hui. Et ne remets plus ce sujet sur le tapis, dit Steve, apparemment agacé mais Bucky pouvait l'entendre sourire.

\- Très bien alors. Comment se sent mon bébé ?

\- Je vais bien. Mieux.

Bucky fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve. Le calme régna pendant un instant.

\- Je suis désolé, Buck, dit Steve, brisant le silence.

\- C'est pas grave, Stevie.

Quand ce dernier soupira à ces mots, il se déplaça afin que Steve le regarde. Bucky posa sa paume sur la mâchoire de son ami. Steve toujours pressé contre son flanc, bougea son bras pour le faire reposer contre la poitrine de Bucky. C'est cet instant qu'il choisit pour tenter de faire comprendre à Steve :

\- Je suis pas en colère contre ton corps.

Il glissa son pouce contre la lèvre inférieure de Steve puis sur sa joue. Cependant Bucky désirait qu'il l'écoute réellement alors il fit en sorte de capturer l'attention des grands yeux bleus avant de poursuivre.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher quelque chose. Je serai peut-être être en colère contre le pollen qui déclenche tes allergies, contre le froid qui te cloue au lit pendant des jours entiers, mais jamais je ne pourrais te le reprocher. Je ne rejetterai rien venant de toi : j'accepte tout.

Il reçut un grand sourire honnête de la part de Steve. Ses rougeurs s'étendirent jusque dans son cou et Bucky sut qu'il était gêné par toute cette attention cependant, il continuait de sourire. Même ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Bucky était certain d'y voir des étoiles.

Mais pour être certain que Steve sache qu'il était sérieux, il ajouta :

\- Même ta grande gueule et ton entêtement digne d'une mule.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Bucky avait vu la mère de Steve l'aider pendant une crise d'asthme. Ça avait été terrifiant de voir Steve lutter pour respirer, une main serrant le devant de sa chemise, Bucky avait songé qu'il pouvait voir sa poitrine se serrer. La mère de Steve s'était déplacée rapidement mais doucement, le ramenant et le tenant contre elle, son dos contre sa poitrine, une main sur son cœur. Elle avait été si calme que Bucky avait eu trop peur de bouger, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de dire « Steve » ou « je t'en prie » et il avait su que sa voix était paniquée. Sous ses sourcils froncés, les yeux de Steve avaient semblé paniqués mais sa mère lui avait parlé doucement, calmement. Bucky debout et tremblant, avait tenté de se concentrer sur les paroles de la mère de son ami, se servant de sa voix pour rester calme, bien qu'il sache qu'elle qu'elle faisait ça pour Steve.

Après ce qui sembla durer des heures et peut-être même une éternité pour Steve, la crise était passée. Son souffle s'était calmé et sa mère l'avait conduit sur une chaise du salon où elle l'avait fait s'asseoir. Bucky avait enfin pu reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, il s'était prudemment avancé pour déposer une couverture sur Steve tandis que sa mère lui avait tendu un verre d'eau. Il s'était anxieusement mordu la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il observait son ami, sa tête reposant contre le dossier de la chaise, ses yeux clos.

Bucky avait tenté de murmurer mais il n'avait pu contrôler sa voix chevrotante.

\- Stevie.

En guise de réponse, Steve avait marmonné :

\- Hmm ?

Bucky n'avait pas été certain de ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire et il s'était senti franchement idiot lorsqu'il avait pris une inspiration tremblante et qu'il avait senti des piqûres d'épingle dans les yeux tandis qu'il luttait contre les larmes. Steve avait dû le percevoir car, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient lentement ouverts, ils avaient rencontré les siens. Il n'avait pas pu faire davantage, alors Bucky s'était rapproché et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré contre lui, conscient de la manière avec laquelle il l'étreignait, et il avait caché son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il s'était senti inutile et n'avait cessé de se répéter d'arrêter d'être un gros bébé, que Steve était celui qui n'allait pas bien, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire c'était avoir ces mêmes inspirations tremblantes.

\- J'vais bien, Buck.

Le murmure de Steve dans les cheveux de Bucky était fatigué. Il s'était décalé contre lui, tendant une main pour caresser de bas en haut le dos de Bucky tandis qu'il répétait :

\- Ç'va, je suis là.

Bucky s'était senti encore plus embarrassé et encore plus horrifié quand il avait découvert que ce n'était même pas une de ses pires crises d'asthme.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Un peu plus tôt, Steve eut une crise d'asthme. Bucky savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il n'en était pas pour autant moins apeuré, cependant il aimait à penser qu'il le cachait bien.

Il avait attiré Steve contre lui, appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine, assis par terre, leurs jambes écartées. La main de Bucky sur le cœur de Steve percevait le rythme cardiaque précipité sous sa paume et les faibles dilatations de la poitrine.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là. Tu peux le faire.

La tête de Steve était rejetée en arrière, reposant contre l'épaule de Bucky, ses paupières étroitement fermées, son visage crispé. Sachant que son ami aurait besoin de soutien et d'espace, Bucky avait fait en sorte de ne pas l'étouffer.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi, essaie de suivre ma respiration. Et par le nez.

Bucky parlait calmement, son visage tourné vers celui de Steve, ses lèvres effleurant parfois sa peau.

Le souffle de Steve commença à s'apaiser et son pouls n'était plus aussi frénétique. Il prit une une profonde inspiration.

\- Buck…

Sa voix était tendue.

Bucky lissa les mèches de cheveux sur le front de Steve.

\- Chut, ne dis rien pour le moment, tout va bien. Je te tiens, Stevie...

 **.**

Comme à chaque fois après une crise d'asthme, ils s'étaient effondrés sur le lit de Steve. Ils le faisaient sans doute davantage pour Bucky que pour Steve.

Steve dirait qu'il allait bien et Bucky lui dirait de ne pas s'agiter mais il finirait assis entre les jambes de Bucky, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine. Voilà comment ils allaient dormir ce soir : Bucky assis contre le mur, Steve contre lui. Il valait mieux pour ce dernier de dormir incliné car il lui était plus aisé de respirer ainsi et Bucky se sentait mieux en percevant les mouvements des poumons de Steve contre lui.

Assis, Steve tenait un livre devant lui tandis que Bucky le lisait à haute voix par dessus son épaule. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Steve pouvait écouter Bucky parler toute la journée. Quand il avait eu une crise d'asthme, il disait toujours à Bucky qu'il allait bien, qu'il pouvait dormir dans le fauteuil du salon mais, honnêtement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Bucky s'en amusait car ils savaient tout les deux que ça finirait ainsi. Et ça convenait à Steve car il ne se sentait pas materné par Bucky.

Celui-ci enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, les yeux de Steve se fermaient lentement tandis qu'il inspirait profondément, exhalant un soupir.

\- Hey, punk, tu t'endors en plein milieu de mon histoire ?

Son souffle glissa le long du cou de Steve, le faisant frissonner. Bucky laissa échapper un doux rire :

\- Ne t'agite pas tout de suite, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses une nouvelle crise.

Steve secoua la tête :

\- Ferme-là, crétin.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter quelqu'un. Qui d'autre va pouvoir te supporter, sinon ? le taquina Bucky en appuyant sa joue contre les cheveux de Steve.

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi, riposta Steve.

\- Ouais, je sais.

La voix de Bucky semblait lointaine. Il savait que c'était vrai. Steve n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui.

Le silence plana pendant quelques instants. Il voulut en dire davantage. Bucky voulut lui dire qu'il était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait, lui demander s'il pouvait sentir son cœur tressauter quand ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, mais il ne le put pas.

Steve brisa le silence :

\- Merci, Buck.

Il ne se tourna pas vers son ami mais Bucky sut qu'il était sincère en sentant le changement de rythme de la poitrine au-dessus de lui.

* * *

 **(1)** **Note de trad** **:** une respiration sibilante est une respiration dont chaque expiration s'accompagne d'un sifflement audible durant une bronchite ou de l'asthme.


End file.
